Incomplete
by Sammybaby0809
Summary: Draco and Hermione are dating and completetly happy. Until Draco ends it. This song fic goes through his break up period and what happens with Hermione living only one room over.


_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is any body's guess _

Draco walked aimlessly around the castle in a daze. He couldn't believe he had just broken up with the only girl he ever loved. He could still see the hurt and tears in her eyes. He wiped away a tear sliding down his cheek and checked his watch. 8:00, he might as well go to breakfast. When he opened the doors to the Great Hall, his eyes immediately locked on the Gryffindor table. Specifically on a beautiful brown haired brown eyed girl who took his breath away every time he looked at her. Hermione was surrounded by Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. He noticed she did not look very happy and obviously he knew why.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, not speaking to anyone. He looked up at Hermione and saw Harry, and Ron glaring at him but Ginny looked almost as sad as Hermione did. He couldn't stand to think about her anymore and stood up and walked out, leaving Pansy watching him leave confused. He went to their head common room, praying for Hermione to not be sitting there on the couch. God didn't respond because when the portrait hole opened there she was. Sitting there like an angel with her beautiful curls falling around her perfect face. He ran past her and into his room secretly hoping that she would knock on his door.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_

He laid down on his bed and buried his face in his Slytherin green pillows. He remembered his and Hermione's first kiss. They were arguing in the common room and Hermione was getting angrier and angrier. She stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm, spinning her around. He crashed his lips against hers. She stood there shocked for a second then relaxed and kissed him back. He smiled thinking back on that. It was his favorite memory.

"Draco?" He heard her voice before she knocked. He inwardly smiled and said "Come in." quietly. He heard her open the door and felt the bed shift slightly under her weight. "Draco, I want to know why you broke up with me. I deserve to know." She said sniffling.

_I __tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"I know you do and I'm going to tell you." He sat up and faced her seeing that she had been crying. He put his hand on her cheek. He felt her press against his hand and he smiled. "Hermione, the reason I broke up with you was because I was scared." He smiled at her confused look. He had finally stumped the know-it-all. "I was scared that you were going to change your mind and dump me." Hermione looked at him strangely. "Draco, when I said I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. I don't say things like that often." He smiled at her words and studied her face. The tears were still falling from her chocolate brown eyes and her hair was messy but she never looked more beautiful. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Hermione pulled away and hugged him tightly. "I never want you to think that I don't love you unless you hear it from my lips only. Even though I probably won't ever say that anyway." She said laughing.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

For Draco, everything seemed perfect now. Hermione was his again and he loved her even more if that was possible."Hermione? Are you in here?" They heard Ginny say knocking on Draco's door. "Yes I am Gin. Come on in." She answered back not moving from where she was against Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny walked in and Harry and Ginny smiled. Ron just scowled. Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs and he began talking. "Listen Malfoy Ron and I may not like you but Hermione certainly does, so we are willing to call a truce, for Hermione's sake." Hermione smiled and Draco stood up to shake hands with Harry. He turned to Ron and held his hand out to shake with Ron. He hesitated but after a look from both Ginny and Hermione shook Draco's hand too. Hermione got up and hugged both of the boys then walked over to Ginny. "This was all your doing wasn't it?" Ginny smiled slyly and nodded. "Thank you." Hermione whispered hugging the Weasley girl. "No problem. Just be careful about you and Draco being so... intimate around them or Ron will lose it." Hermione laughed since she was the only one who heard it, because all 3 boys gave her strange looks. She walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Hermione I have something to ask you." he said pulling away suddenly. He got down on one knee and took hold of both of her hands. "This is so weird for me since in our first year I couldn't stand you. All through these last 7 years, I never knew what a wonderful and beautiful woman you were. I love you more than anything Hermione. Will you marry me?" Hermione looked shocked. That had defiantly not what she was expecting. She pulled Draco up and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked pulling away laughing. Hermione grinned and replied, "Yes. Why would I kiss you if I was going to say no?" He shrugged and laughed. "I love you Hermione." Hermione smiled up at him and said, "I love you too Draco."


End file.
